The present disclosure relates to a deposition apparatus and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a deposition apparatus in which different layers can be formed in-situ by using a gaseous source and a liquid source, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
As recent semiconductor devices are highly integrated and operate at high speeds, fine and multi-layered interconnections are used in the semiconductor devices. In addition, copper is used as an interconnection material, and materials having a low dielectric constant (k) are used as insulation layer materials so as to reduce RC signal delays. Moreover, difficulties in metal patterning caused by design rule reduction have led to the development of a damascene process in which metal etching and insulation layer gap filling are not performed in an interconnection forming process.
In a damascene process, an etch stop layer and an interlayer insulation layer are formed on a substrate on which a predetermined structure is formed, and predetermined regions of the interlayer insulation layer are etched until the etch stop layer is exposed. Then, the exposed etch stop layer is etched to form holes or trenches. Thereafter, the holes or trenches are filled with a metal layer to form metal interconnections. At this time, the etch stop layer is formed of a material the etching rate of which is different from the etching rate of a material used for forming the interlayer insulation layer. For example, the interlayer insulation layer may be formed of a silicon oxide, and the etch stop layer may be formed of a silicon nitride (SiN).
In this case, the etch stop layer such as a silicon nitride layer is formed by using a gaseous source, and the interlayer insulation layer is formed by using a liquid source. Thus, it is necessary to form the etch stop layer and the interlayer insulation layer in different deposition apparatuses: a gaseous-source deposition apparatus and a liquid-source deposition apparatus. In this case, however, equipment may not be operated usefully and compatibly, and the productivity of the equipment may be lowered.